


Reset

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: Broken Memories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Lili sneaks onto Team Voltron's ship to obtain the black lion. Her mission fails when she is caught by Shiro who tries to make Lili regain her memories.





	Reset

            I was glad I was able to sneak onto Team Voltron’s ship without detection, but that was only the first part of my mission. I still had to sneak through the ship undetected and find the black lion. I moved carefully through the corridors, a hand constantly hovering over the sheath of one of my blades. I was thankful that the mask I wore on the lower half of my face helped cover the sound of my excited breathing.

            This was by far my biggest mission and I was promised a large amount of free time. I had never failed a mission and I was not about to start now. I cautiously rounded the corner and stopped in my place.

            A young boy was sitting on the ground, madly typing on his device. He hadn’t noticed me, so I slowly withdrew one of my blades. I clicked the button that activated an electrical current on the blade and it hummed with electricity. The boy looked up and saw me staring him down. He scrambled to get up and I ran towards him. I grabbed the collar of his green shirt and pulled him towards me.

            “Where is it?” I growled.

            “Where’s what?” he trembled, his small hands trying to break my grasp on him.

            “The black lion.” I spat out. “Where is it?”

            “I won’t tell you.”

            “Pity.” I said, throwing him against the wall. I pressed the dull end of the blade against his collarbone and he screamed as an electric current ripped through him.

            “I hate repeating myself.” I said, turning up the current.

            “What are you doing?” another voice said and I turned to face them. A lanky boy with long dark hair stood at the end of the corridor, a sword in his hand.

            “Keith, help.” The boy I had pinned rasped. I sighed and threw him to the side, unsheathing my other blade.

            “I’m trying to complete my mission.” I said, sauntering towards Keith. “But your friend there decided not to help me.”

            “What is your mission?” he asked, stepping back as I slowly began approaching him.

            “Where is the black lion?”

            “You’ll have to get through me.” He answered.

            “Oh I plan on it,” I said, thrusting my blade forwards. If he hadn’t moved, it would have pierced through his abdomen. He swung his sword at me and I blocked with my other hand. With my free hand, I sliced the blade and connected with his shoulder.

            His blade slid away from mine as he dropped to the ground, clutching his wound. I placed a blade on each side of his neck, readying for the kill.

            “Last words?” I asked him and he looked up at me.

            “Behind you.” he said with a smirk and everything went black.

            I slowly regained consciousness, the bright lights causing me to groan and wince. I shook it off and observed my surroundings. I was in a dull room with bright lights and I was strapped to a chair. I felt my heart rate begin to accelerate and I tugged at the restraints.

            “You’re not going anywhere.” A man said, entering the room. He was tall, with a muscular build. His hair was short and dark on the sides, with the longer part on the front being white. His most noticeable feature was the horizontal scar across his nose.

            “Well I’m not leaving until I get what I want.” I said as he moved to stand in front of me.

            “The black lion.” He said. “As with every other minion Zarkon sends after us.”

            “I will succeed.” I growled and he rolled his eyes.

            “How many of the others have succeeded?” he asked, leaning in and invading my personal space.

            “None. Which is why I’ll be the first.” I said, pulling at the restraints and slamming my forehead against his nose.

            He stumbled back and let out a nasty string of curses as I smirked. When he removed his hand, a large stream of blood flowed down his face.

            “You got something on your face there.” I said, gesturing my head. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes and he moved towards me as a lion approaches their prey. He drew his arm back and punched my face, causing my mask to clatter to the floor.

            When he stood back, his eyes widened.

            “No. Lili?”

            “How do you know my name? Only the Galra are permitted to know it.” I said, anger beginning to creep into my veins. He fell to his knees, a hand covering his mouth.

            “What have they done to you?” he asked and I could see his eyes watering.

            “They fixed me! They said I was on some mission and left behind by my fellow humans after I was in a mining accident!”

            “They lied to you.” he said.

            “How the hell do you know? You weren’t there!” I yelled.

            “I was, Lili.”

            “No, you’re lying!”

            “I’m not, Lili.” He said, moving to lean over me. “We went on a mission together about a year ago. We were collecting ice samples while you photographed the mission.”

            “Stop talking!” I screamed.

            “The Galra kidnapped us. They took you from us almost immediately.” He continued. “I escaped but I don’t know what happened to the others. I thought you were dead, Lili. I thought they killed you.”

            I didn’t know what to say. I knew he was lying but something also didn’t seem right. He leaned in closer to me and I turned away. He placed a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. I glared at him as he looked sadly at me.

            “I’m so sorry Lili.” He said, then pressed his lips against mine.

            I had no idea what to do. My mind immediately went into fight mode so I bit his lip. He immediately pulled away and cursed. He sighed, then left the room.

            I’m not sure how long I was alone for, most likely a few hours, until the guy who kissed me walked back into the room.

            “I know you’re in there Lili.” He said softly, moving to stand in front of me.

            “The Lili you think you know is dead.” I said.

            He then held up a photograph and I looked at it. He was in the photo along with a person who I recognized as myself. He looked the same as he did back then, only now he had a scar. I was wearing a simple black dress, and my dark hair was a lot longer. I looked happier than I did now. After staring at the photo for a few more moments, a rush of memories came back to me.

            Zarkon didn’t save me; he was the one who ordered my body to be augmented against my will. He took me away from my crew to be a weapon.

            “Oh god. Shiro?” I asked him, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

            “How do I know this isn’t a trick?” he asked.

            “Matt took that photo of us right after we graduated from the academy.” I said. “Shiro please believe me.”

            “What did Zarkon do to you?” he asked.

            “He took everything from me.” I sobbed. “My limbs, my eyes, my freedom, my mind. He inserted a tracking device in me!”

            “He knows you’re here.” Shiro said, stiffening.

            “My mission was to get the black lion. He knows I’m here and therefore he knows where the black lion is. You have to get it out of me.”

            “Where is it?”

            “Somewhere in my spinal cord.”

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what Shiro's sexuality is in canon (as I am not too far into the show) but I have heard rumours and whatnot so for the sake of this fanfiction series, I am writing Shiro as bisexual.


End file.
